what heals faster a broken bone or a broken mind?
by superwholockedinthecage
Summary: Sam and Dean take in a young girl named Rebecca. She gets kidnapped and Dean goes to e spends that year or so being tortured for information and just for the fun of it. A year of torture can really change someone


**Okay so hi I'm Sammy this is my first supernatural fanfiction. Please don't be to harsh. I had fun writing this and I'm honestly nervous about posting it. This fic includes my OC Rebecca. The characters are probably very ooc  
Obviously I don't own Supernatural**

This whole situation was fucked up. Bobby was dead, Rebecca was missing. He had looked everywhere and couldn't find her. He had taken a not so subtle walk down in the sewers,talked to a lot of people in town,checked the library,everywhere, but maybe that was the point maybe she was done and left so he even drove out of town a little ways. Rebecca was known for running, that's how Sam and Dean had found her, she was running from home,then she was running toward Sam,running from the demons, running from the girls home she was put in, the last place she was running was to the door of the motel saying she was done with all the bull-crap and that she was taking a walk.

"i should have followed her, I should have fucking followed her" dean said angrily.

"Dean it's fine you didn't know she'd run away" Sam said.

"i can't help but feel like she didn't run away" Dean said looking down the hall to where her room is. "its not empty, she was planning on coming back"

they sat silently wondering if they would every get their 'baby sister' back.

REBECCA

"please, my brothers are going to come through that door and kill you" Rebecca hissed.

"yeah we'll see about that, sweetheart" Crowley laughed at the youngest Winchester who wasn't even a Winchester

"even if they don't kill you they will be saving me, just you watch"

"you're not even a real Winchester, they don't love you, they find you useful so they'll keep you around until you can't do anything for them then they will dump you in the streets, but right now they aren't even looking for you"

"you don't know anything, they'll come and get me they need me I'm family to them. They'll kill you and all your little rats just like you fear, they took down Lucifer they can kill the king of hell"

Crowley laughed and hit her.

"i don't need answers for a little while" Crowley said.

There was no reply from Rebecca's unconscious body.

A WEEK LATER

"now your not going to try to run away again are you? Doll" the demon purred.

"you can kiss my ass!" Rebecca was disgusted demons were disgusting.

"oh you know I will" he winked.

"your disgusting"Rebecca spat.

"i wouldn't bite the hand that feeds you" he said

Rebecca rolled her eyes the food she was getting was barely enough to keep her semi healthy

CROWLEY

Crowley had pretty much given up on torturing her seeing as he got an angel, he had left her to his demons. Telling them not to kill her because they could use her as bait for the Winchesters if they ever do show up. He kind of felt sorry for her she had such faith in her brothers. But he had an angel to get answers from so she was bait.

REBECCA

Rebecca had stopped eating about a week ago and she felt the effects. She was more than happy to die seeing as her brothers couldn't find her and the sounds of the poor angel made her sick. The door of her torture room opened and she whimpered. That was really all she could do these days. She had lost her will to live about 11 months in. the man pulled her head back by her hair and started forcing the food down her throat.

"i don't know why we even bother with you, your brothers aren't coming, we should just let you die"

"please" she whimpered.

The man laughed shoving her head forward. "you lost your fun some time ago, doesn't mean I don't like you" he said kissing her neck. Rebecca closed her eyes not wanting to cry but she did she cried because she wanted to be away from the torture and she wanted her privacy back.

CAS

saving my brother wasn't easy but it had not been to difficult.

"Cas, there's a girl in there" he cried.

"kill him" Naomi said and so I did

Dean

our baby sister would have loved the bunker. I look at Kevin my new family. He cant replace Rebecca though.

REBECCA

the other guys screams had stopped she gained hope, how stupid she was to believe that maybe she would be saved too. It's been about a month and her hope is once again fading. She hears the door and whimpers the small voice saying her name made her look up. She whimpered the shapeshifter was dressed as Sam again.

"please" Rebecca whispered.

"come on Rebecca I'm here to get you out" Sam said walking toward her. She saw Dean behind him and knew it was the real deal. Sam crouched down next to her and she pressed back into the wall. Sam stood up and walked out the door.

"hey Rebecca let's go okay?" Dean said kneeling next to her.

Rebecca nodded and Dean helped her up. She shook her head falling into Deans arms unconscious. 


End file.
